


7 Reasons Why Harry Isn't In Ravenclaw

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to things not straight out told, Harry can be quite blind. (Example when he asks Ron what Seamus doing when the boy's actually saying the incantation out-loud). This is about taking his blind-ness and innocence to the extreme... this is how Tom Riddle works his ass off trying to hint on Harry and how Harry just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfHV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV/gifts), [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts).



>   
> 

**The Seven Reasons Why Harry Isn’t in Ravenclaw!**

**Prologue**

 

Tom looks at the new boy. It was driving him insane. He wasn’t anything special! He was just an average student like any other. He was black haired, that looked like he didn’t even pass a comb over it – did he actually thought that the just got shagged look seemed hot? –, had strong green eyes, that were hidden by this horrid round glasses, had muggles clothes under his robes one, and clothes at least 4 sizes too big – what? he didn’t had enough money to buy at least clothes in second-hand closer to his size?

Really there was no reason for Tom to notice this freshman that had just appeared one day and entered directly into fifth year, really there wasn’t… that was until he would enter into DADA class one day; the new professor – last one had ran away crying – had DARED to pair Tom with such an average student. This wouldn’t have been more than a not to happen ever again occurrence if not for the fact that this freshman had actually managed to give Tom a ball!

Tom glared at the other male teenager that was sitting in Ravenclaw table laughing with a group of Gryffindors, Huflepuffs and Ravenclaws. As long as he could the teen would avoid any and every Slytherin.

“You know, Riddle, if you keep glaring at him, people will start to wonder if you have a thing for Sarah.”

Tom turned at Lestrange at once glaring him down. No, he didn’t have a thing for Jareth Cake Sarah – honestly what kind of muggle had the audacity to call Cake to a child? – he just couldn’t take him off his mind…

“I do not have things for people, even less for someone so ordinary as him.”

Lestrange smirked into his drink.

“If you say so… although I would advise to ask pick up lines from the girls if you actually want to get into the mudblood’s pants.”

Before Tom could even finish the curse at the colleague at his side a picture of Sarah – and wasn’t that surname just ridiculous? – squirming underneath him appeared on his mind.

“So… pick up lines, you say?”

**(TBC)**  
  



	2. Chapter I -Accio-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
> **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter I**

**-Accio-**

Harry sighed. He had no idea how he had managed to send himself to the past and as much as he looked in the library he just couldn’t find a way back. He had thought that maybe hanging on with Ravenclaws he would find one that would be willing to help him without making too much question, but the issue was the Gryffindors and the Huflepuffs that were always with them when he was around.

Since that faithful DADA classroom Harry avoided Slytherin’s like the plague. Honestly it wasn’t his fault that Riddle had said he was ready but wasn’t… it had just been a simple disarming charm and…

Harry sighed yet again. He could feel Riddle’s dead eyes on his back.

What the hell should he do? He hadn’t done on purpose to bring the future Dark Lord’s attention. Hell he even refused to admit his Potter pureblood lines and be a muggle just so he would be left alone… it still give Harry the quirks every time the Gryffindors as a joke called him by his ‘middle name’.

Honestly! This Headmaster had to be really dumb! Harry had just apparated out of nowhere and the first thing that got out of his mind was Jareth Sarah, remembering and old movie that Dudley used to watch – Harry had no idea why that had been the first thing on his mind – and when the Headmaster Dippet asked for middle name first thing that came on Harry’s mind before he even realized what was going on had been cake… he was hungry after all. By the time he noticed what happened that was his name.

“Sarath, let’s go or you’ll be late to class!”

Harry looked up at being called. Right, Slytherins liked to walk in group and always were the first to arrive. He nodded at his new friends and stood to follow his Slytherins roommates. Lestrange immediately appeared by his side.

“If I were you I would stay less time with them and more time with us, we’re your family not them!” the pureblood warned, but Harry limited to smile as a response.

Another issue, Headmaster Dippet had put the hat on Harry’s head while his mind had still been getting used to what was happening and Harry had gotten his arse thrown into Slytherin before he could argue.

Mid-class Harry found himself working along-side Riddle – yet, again!

“You know… when I said, ‘Accio hottie’, I didn’t expect it to work!”

Harry chocked and turned to Riddle. What in…?

“What did you say?” he found himself ask.

Had Riddle in some twisted way managed to bring Harry from the future? Was that why he wasn’t being able to find a way to his time-line? Because Riddle was the cause? So would that mean that Riddle knew who Harry was and the reason he was here? That he had the reason why Harry was in here in the first place?

Harry clenched his fist with strength, he would find a way out. There was no way Tom Marvolo Riddle – aka Lord Voldemort – would get one on him.

“Leave me alone, Riddle.” He spat under his breath.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  First one done, 6 more to go…. XD


	3. Chapter II  -Felix Felicis-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
> **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter II**

**-Felix Felicis-**

Harry was furious, he was beyond furious, he was mad! How dare Riddle pull Harry from the future? How dare him? He almost threw the book he was reading to the other side of the room. How the hell had Riddle used a simple Accio on Harry? HELL! Harry felt like banging his head against the wall. Was Riddle that smart? To invent a spell never once seen?

Harry refused to accept and passed to the next book on the row. He wouldn’t be leaving the library until he would have read all the books on summoning spells in the library today!

By the seventh book Harry was at the point of taking his eyes off, how the hell did Hermione do this?

Harry leaned against the bookshelf and looked up to the ceiling with a groan.

He was tired of this all. He wanted his friends, he wanted his Hogwarts, he wanted his home…

“I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I’m about to get lucky.”

Harry looked to the side to see Riddle right by his side.

“Felix what?”

“Felix Felicis, a luck potion.” Riddle explained and approached, standing practically over Harry with his oversized height.

Harry rolled his eyes, did the other really have to overshow his ‘power’ over Harry?

“Good for you, Riddle, next time save me some.” He mumbled and saved the book in the shelf behind him, before turning around, leaving under Riddle’s arm – why the hell was the other teen locking Harry between his arms? - and out the library. There was no way he was staying with a killer headache and a riddle that was being too much of a riddle for his mind.

“So, did you found what you wanted, Cake?” Harry looked up at seeing Charlus Potter descend the stairs, coming from most likely the Gryffindor common room, and shook his head. “Pity… came we’re going to the gardens. Maybe you can bake for us?”

Harry laughed but nodded letting his ancestor pull him downstairs.

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter III  -Expelliarmus-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
> **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter III**

**-Expelliarmus-**

Harry left the field laughing. It had been a while since he had felt so happy. He tried to remind himself yet again why had he been fighting his new Gryffindor’s friends pull to a friendly playing in the Quidditch field for so long… besides! Riddle hated Quidditch why was he so worried about the other boy?

“I’m really glad you didn’t join the team, Cake.” Charlus said yet again. “You would've be a hard one to beat.”

Harry laughed, passing a hand through his messy greasy hair.

“Yuck, I need a bath… see you at dinner?”

“You bet…” Charlus agreed, walking to the staircase.

Harry nodded and run to the dungeons, a silly smile on his face. Honestly, why was he really that worried? It felt like a weight had just left his shoulders. It was so calming, so relaxing, so…

“Your smile’s like expelliarmus: simple but disarming.”

Harry stumbled and fell face down onto the floor. He turned around with a bloody nose to find Riddle looking at him with a mix of amusement and superiority. Harry stood, refusing the hand being offered and walked to the common rooms and down the cold corridors that was Slytherin, until he arrived his dormitory.

Riddle’s changes of humours were giving him a headache. Harry looked at his robe arm to notice that he had filled it with the blood of his nose. And how the hell would he buy a new one now?

Harry took a bath and put a little of toilet-paper on his nose, by the time he entered the Great Hall already his nose had enlarged. Harry sat on Ravenclaw table and immediately Charlus raised an eyebrow.

“Riddle.” That seemed like explanation enough to any of Harry’s problems as none of his colleagues would ever dare to ask the other teen what really happened.

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter IV  -AK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
> **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter IV**

**-AK-**

“We have to… what?” Harry asked Charlus terrified. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not. Come on, it won’t kill you…”

Harry glared at the dress robe his friends had bought him, since Harry didn’t have enough – any actually – to buy one himself.

“Bu…”

“No but.” Cassandra, a Ravenclaw teenager, argued. “You’re going to look gorgeous in it, now put it on so we can make something of that nest of an hair.”

Harry looked at the boy’s hoping for help but none came, grudgingly Harry entered the boy’s lavatory to change. He couldn’t believe he was actually being forced to attend another Yule Ball.

**–7RWHIIR–**

Harry entered the Great Hall feeling over dressed, picking on his wrist sleeves. He felt like Ron when the other had to use his Aunt’s dress robes. It didn’t help that as soon as Harry entered the Great Hall with his group of friends and their respective dates all students turned to stare. It didn’t help that Harry was the only one single. It didn’t help that Harry was the only one Slytherin in the group. It didn’t help that…

“It’s a pity that we have to seat in our respective tables tonight… save me a dance tonight, Cake?”

“Definitely not!” Harry argued the laughing girl, before moving to his own table.

Harry blushed at noticing the way Riddle was looking him up and down, checking his worth. Honestly, why the hell did the future Dark Lord pull him into this timeline after all?

Whatever the teenager had seen must have been approvable because Harry was offered a seat between his group – something that only top ranking Slytherin’s managed, and Harry... he was at the bottom, even first years were on top of Harry, that just showed how low he was. Harry accepted – because if he dared to refuse he wouldn’t survive the night when he returned to Slytherin common room’s – and sat facing Riddle, a couple people to the side.

By the end of dinner his housemates started to stand in pairs and in no time Harry found himself alone on the table as people danced. Riddle didn’t have a pair either – not that Harry ever doubted he would’ve – so this was Harry’s moment to ask Riddle why Harry had been bought to this timeline. Why him? Did Riddle suspect about the future? Or was there another reason?

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something since you arrived the Great Hall…” Harry heard Riddle start, Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you survive Avada Kedavra?”

Harry tensed.

“Wha…?” Was that the reason he had been sent to this timeline? Because his inability to die at the hands of that curse? Was Riddle going to study him?

“Because you’re drop _dead_ gorgeous.”

Harry sneered and stood and left going to the Ravenclaw table, he didn’t care if he would get attacked when he arrived the common room, there was no way he would stay with a teenager that the only reason he thought Harry ‘gorgeous’ was because of his inability to die.

“Riddle said something, didn’t he?” Cassandra asked and at Harry’s nod she sighed. “You can hide in our common room tonight if you want. Our entrance is just a riddle anyway, no one will be able to argue your entrance as you only needed to ‘answer it’ to enter.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

**(TBC)**


	6. Chapter V  -DADA-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** [Jenaminya](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1675499/%20) (reviewer number 50) is forbidden from reading this on public transports...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
>  **Warnings in this story:** Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter V**

**-DADA-**

Alphard Black entered Slytherin common room to see it turned upside down. He didn't need to be a genius to know the reason. Every Slytherin with eyes on their face had seen the way the infamous perfect Tom Riddle couldn't keep his eyes off the freshman mudblood. Alphard sighed, Sarah had given him a no again during the ball apparently. Alphard glanced at the group of witches Riddle had cornered, whatever ideas the girls had given him wasn't working and Riddle wasn't happy. Alphard wondered how long it would take Riddle until he realized that the reason it wasn't working was because the witches hadn't actually given good pick up lines? How long it would take until he realized that the girls hadn't expected that he would actually use them?

**–7RWHIIR–**

Harry hated being a Slytherin. He hated having to pass by his colleagues every day and see their eyes following him. He had seen the destruction of the common room and couldn't help but wonder the fit that Riddle had done to make everyone turn discerning looks at him.

"Wow Cake, what did you do?" Charlus asked as they passed a group of Slytherins in the morning of second period.

"Left Riddle planted in the house table at Yule." Harry answered shrugging.

He was tense. He was worse than tense. He was expecting an attack every minute. Any minute now…

"He's still not over that? Merlin, can Slytherins hold a grudge…"

On a normal day Harry would've laugh, but not today. He limited to nod and walk to his next classroom. Harry peeked at his hand in silence, he wondered if there was a way to take old scars from body. Living a whole life with a lightening scar on the forehead and a 'I Should Not Lie!" on the back of his hand wasn't his top priority of scars to have. People always made question about them.

"Sarah."

Harry looked up to notice Riddle had arrived and sat at his side in class.

"Riddle."

"Are you really that good in Defence?"

Harry shrugged expecting an attack. Did Riddle want to attack him for his daring of leaving Riddle at the house table?

"I know the basic."

Riddle hummed, looking at Harry. It was embarrassing to see Riddle inspecting him so meticulously, but then again… that had been why Riddle had pulled him to past after all.

"You know…you don't need defence against my dark arts."

Harry choked… wait had Riddle just hinted that he wouldn't… attack him?

"I… thank you."

Riddle frowned but the Professor entered the classroom and any conversation was interrupted in favour for class.

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter VI  -Troll-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
>  **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter VI**

**-Troll-**

Alphard felt like banging his head against the wall when he heard Sarah’s reaction to Riddle’s pick up line. So Sarah was one of those? How in Slytherin had he gotten into Slytherin?

“Riddle!” The perfect stopped in his pursue of the mudblood and looked at Alphard with a raised eyebrow. “Do you actually want Sarah or are you going to keep hinting on him without him realizing what you’re doing?”

Riddle frowned, looked at the classroom’s door where the other male had already disappeared and then back at Alphard.

“You’re telling me that all those pick up lines I used… he hasn’t understood what I was doing?”

Alphard nodded, finishing packing his bag.

“From his reaction to your last one he actually thought you were angry with him and so when you said that, in his twisted way of seeing the world, he thought that you were saying that you wouldn’t attack him.” Alphard looked up as he started walking out the classroom, Riddle by his side. “He must think you’re mad on him because of what he saw in the common room.”

Riddle hummed.

“I suppose you have ideas on how to help me?”

“I would advise to me more straightforward. Obviously going around the subject isn’t working.”

Riddle frowned.

“Straightforward, hmmm?”

**–7RWHIIR–**

“You’re happier.” Harry frowned looking up at Charlus has the other approached. “A lot happier than this morning. Did Riddle said something in class?”

“Why is everything always around Riddle?”

“Because it’s Riddle. And because today you have Defence’s class and we both know how the new Professor had decided that you should make a pair with Riddle since you’re the only who can keep up with him.”

“He got you there, Cake.” Cassandra argued, interlinking her arm with Harry’s. “So what did he said?”

“He said that the apparent grudge going around against me, isn’t aimed at me… in not so many words.”

Charlus hummed.

“Good, I would dread to think what they would dare to do to you if that wasn’t the case, Cake.”

Harry snorted, making them all laugh. They entered Great Hall and sat at Ravenclaw table.

**–7RWHIIR–**

Charlus looked as Cake’s head fell on Cassandra’s shoulder during lunch. The other male hadn’t been sleeping, it was obvious from the dark circles under his eyes. Charlus peeked over at Slytherin table to see Riddle looking down at their table and glaring at them. Cake was a muggleborn in status, what was the Slytherin’s wanting with him?

“Oh, look at our snake pet… it’s asleep.” Dorea Black commented, sitting before Charlus and looking at the male on Cassandra’s shoulder.

Charlus looked at the boy. It was a show of trust that he could sleep in there with them, that he felt safe with them…

“Did you find anything of Cake’s personal research?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Dorea looked back before sighing and nodding no.

“Nothing conclusive. If he knew more would’ve be helpful…”

**–7RWHIIR–**

Harry opened his eyes wondering when he had closed them, only to see white. He frowned looking for his glasses only for a strange figure that his hand recognised as a hand, offer him his glasses. Harry put them on as the stranger’s hand’ owner helped Harry to sit against a pack of pillows.

“You’re finally awake.”

At his side was none other than Riddle himself and now that he had his glasses on Harry could tell that he was in the infirmary.

“Why am I in the infirmary?”

“You fell asleep during lunch, when they tried to wake you up your body was so tired that you wouldn’t wake up. The healer took you to the infirmary at once. Apparently you’ve been neglecting sleep for the past week.”

Harry hummed, leaning against the pillows.

“Why you’re here?”

“Slytherin perfect, I’m here to keep you company. Besides; I’m ahead than our fellow classmates in our studies so it isn’t troublesome that I miss an afternoon of school work.”

Harry nodded, not daring to argue. He knew that Riddle was good enough to pass his OWLs if he wanted, maybe even the NEWTs.

“How long did I stay here?”

“Couple of hours.”

“You didn’t need to stay with me the whole time, you know?”

“I wanted to.”

Harry looked back at Riddle.

“Why?”

“Because you’re special.”

Harry tensed… right, Riddle had called him from the future. Of course Riddle considered him special. Harry turned to the other side.

“I’m nothing special, Riddle. As quick you learn that, the best for you.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

Harry groaned, peeking back at Riddle.

“What did you do the whole afternoon then?”

Riddle showed a book, his eyes darkening. Harry wondered why was that.

“Learning a new language.” The teen said with a casual tone. Harry’s eyes grew looking at the book with huge eyes. “Want to learn to speak troll?”

“What? Is there such a language?” Harry asked, trying to read the book cover.

Riddle smiled and leaned forward, his eyes’ iris completely black as he looked at Harry with such a look that made goosebumps appear all over Harry’s body.

“I can get you grunting in no time.”

Harry frowned, wondering if Riddle was being serious or not.

“No thanks, Troll isn’t exactly my aim of languages to learn. I already know more than enough.”

**(TBC)**


	8. Chapter VII  -Platform 9 and ¾-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
>  **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter VII**

**-Platform 9 and ¾-**

Tom understood what Alphard meant with having to be straightforward. Apparently, for some sick twisted reason, Sarah was taking his pick up lines as serious non-pick-up-lines lines. Even with Tom’s eyes growing in lust and he practically eating Sarah with his eyes, the other still didn’t realize what was happening.

“You know Platform 9 and ¾?” he couldn’t help but ask.

He had to make certain that the other male wasn’t understanding what he was doing. That he hadn’t been making a fool of himself for nothing. That…

“Of course I do. Everyone has to pass by them to come to Hogwarts.” Sarah replied. “I might be tired, but I’m not stupid.”

“Well… I know something else with the same exact measurements.” There, he said it.

Tom couldn’t believe he had actually said it out loud, that had to be the stupidest of all the pick up lines that the female population had given him, that and the ‘going to bed? can I slytherin?’.

“What?” Sarah asked, sitting straighter and looking at him completely and utterly confused.

Black was right. Sarah was obvious to anything of this nature… that made Tom wonder what the boy had been thinking every time Tom had hinted on him.

“You really are innocent, aren’t you?”

“WHAT? I am not!”

“Emotionally, you are. Physically and magically you’re older than you are. But when it comes to emotions you have the innocence of a 7 years old.”

Sarah’s face become deep red and Tom knew that he was about to scream again. Tom sighed, he couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this. Tom leaned forward, grabbed Sarah’s chin and before the other male could even start screaming, Tom let his lips touch the other’s ones. It was chaste and tentatively and awkward. Tom had never kissed anyone before. Actually he had never touched anyone before. Sarah was the first person he ever had seen himself touching and that meant a lot since every time he had actually been touched it had meant bad things for himself. Tom leaned back to see Sarah’s eyes wide.

“If I’ll use a pick up line _noooow_ … would you realize what I was doing or would have I need to explain myself?”

If possible Sarah’s face grew even redder.

**(TBC)**


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  none
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Pairings in this story:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
> 
> **Warnings in this story:**  Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Yeah-I'm-in-Labyrinth-mood
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _"Talking in another language than English"_
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Epilogue**

“Riddle, I… I can’t, even if I felt something for you in that way… I can’t.”

“And why not?” Riddle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry felt like banging his head against the wall.

“I’m not from… around here.”

There was a silence as Riddle assimilated the news.

“Past? Future?”

“Second one.”

Riddle hummed.

“So that explain your reaction to my Accio pick up line… you thought… you actually thought I had pulled you to this timeline. And for some twisted way my pick up lines were only helping you believe that, wasn’t it?” Harry nodded embarrassed. “Why Jareth Cake Sarah?”

“I…” Harry was sure that he could fry an egg on his skin with how hot he was. “When I appeared here Headmaster Dippet didn’t gave me time to even acknowledge my surroundings. He accepted the first three words that left my mouth as my name… without even wondering why in hell a student had apparated inside the Headmaster’s office.”

Riddle nodded. Harry saw him as he saved his book in his bag.

“How did you came here?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You want to return, isn’t it? I might not know anything about feelings and love, but I practically know the whole library. If there is a book in there that might help you, I’m your best bet.”

**–7RWHIIR–**

Harry looked at the potion that Riddle was offering him. Ever since Riddle knew the truth things had changed. The damned pick up lines had stopped, yes, but Riddle was still courting him in his own way. There was no other explanation for all his hard work trying to find a way to send Harry’s back to the future without wanting anything in return. Riddle didn’t have money, like Harry, so he showed his appreciation with gifts made by him. Last week he had brought Harry to the Room of Requirements where a homemade meal had waited for them. It hadn’t been romantic, just… homey.

“What does it do?” he asked as he picked the flask.

Harry could feel the rest of the Slytherin’s students looking at them. Apparently every single one of them had known of Riddle’s attempt at courting Harry and they’d been angry at Harry for keep saying ‘no’.

“You can’t see without your glasses, they’re a liability… am I correct?” Harry nodded confused. “That will fix your eyes.”

Harry heard several students gasp as Harry looked at the potion.

“Is it going to be painful?” he couldn’t help but ask, not knowing what else to say.

He wondered how much work Riddle had taken to make this potion, it couldn’t be an easy potion from the rest of his classmates’ reactions.

“Most likely.”

Harry sighed and took his glasses off, closing his eyes he bottomed up the potion drinking it in one gulp. Hell, it tasted horrible… his eyes stung, he could feel tears running down the side of his face but he refused to scream or even to whimper in pain. He had endured worse. A lot worse. Finally when the pain subsided Harry opened his eyes, only to blink his eyes puzzled. Riddle was right… he really could see…

“Thanks…” he mumbled.

Riddle nodded with a smile.

“No problem.”

**–7RWHIIR–**

Albus looked at the way the new Slytherin fifth year boy had gotten the Slytherin Perfect’s attention. The impenetrable Tom Riddle had let a muggleborn enter into his walls. Albus had heard about Jareth’s natural ability to keep Tom away in Defence class. The first student to be able to keep up with him on equal grounds. That meant that the ‘barely above average’ status that Jareth Sarah had wasn’t exactly true. Jareth had to be on Tom’s ranking to be able to keep up with him. That meant that the boy was a one to keep an eye on. Albus heard a gasp and when he looked up he saw Jareth enter with the Slytherin’s for breakfast that morning. He had forgotten his glasses that morning… but the issue was, he wasn’t narrowing his eyes like Albus usually did when he tried to look without his glasses…

Jareth made a move to walk to the Ravenclaw table like he always did, but Tom stopped him. Jareth raised an eyebrow and Tom mumbled him something in return. Jareth’s eyes grew and went to the Ravenclaw table, only to then return to the Slytherin table with his group of friends.

Albus was stupefied, had Tom just told Jareth for him to bring his Ravenclaw, Huflepuff and Gryffindor friends to the Slytherin table? But Slytherins and Gryffindors didn’t support each other… why…

Albus frowned as Jareth laughed at something Charlus Potter said. For some twisted reason that boy had won Tom’s heart. He was a danger. Tom was a student that even before entering Hogwarts he was doomed to go dark, if he liked this student it meant that Jareth was dark oriented as well. There was no way such a powerful ally could stay by Tom’s side.

**–7RWHIIR–**

“Wow, what’s with the change of visual?” Charlus asked, making Harry laugh.

“I just fixed my eyes, it’s nothing much.”

“Even so… how did you got the money to do it? and do you look hot like that.”

“Charlus…” Harry groaned blushing, making his friends laugh at his account. “It was Riddle who prepared the potion for me himself.”

His six friends turned at once to the Slytherins and most precisely, to Tom Riddle.

“You have my respect, Riddle. That isn’t an easy potion.” Charlus stated, bowing his head.

Riddle nodded back. Charlus turned back at Harry with a huge grin.

“So… Cake, now that you don’t need glasses to see we really need to check if you’re eyesight are as good as you say it is.”

“Lend me a broom and I’ll beat you any time you want.” Harry agreed making his group laugh again.

“You’re a good flyer?” Alphard Black asked by the side.

Harry nodded back.

“Then why didn’t you apply for the team?” Jeremy Lestrange asked.

Harry shrugged.

“I’m a mudblood, remember?”

That made his Slytherin colleagues to gape at him as his friends limited to roll their eyes and smile knowingly.

“Cake, you do know that is a bad word, right?” Cassandra Lovegood commented.

“Oh… I know. I just don’t care. That’s what I am, that’s what I’ll call myself.”

“Why don’t you make a friendly game?” Riddle asked, changing the subject. Harry looked at him confused. “You and your… friends against the Slytherin team. If I do remember correctly, it is needed 7 players.”

Harry glanced at his friends who shrugged nodding.

“You’re on, Riddle.” Charlus agreed. “What do you say, Malfoy? Are your team up for a match?”

Harry looked at the team captain and seventh year student, Abraxas Malfoy. He was the same year as Charlus and the two hated each other. Harry wondered if there ever had been a Gryffindor and Slytherin captain teams who ever been able to support each other.

“But of course, Potter. Let’s go speak with Professor Slughorn so the pitch will be open this afternoon after classes… and so a teacher can referee our game.” Malfoy said standing.

Charlus stood as well and the two approached the head table.

“I thought you didn’t like Quidditch, Tom.” Alphard commented.

That brought Harry’s attention back to the perfect.

“And I don’t. But it will be interesting to see Sarah’s attempt at flying with a broom between his legs.”

That made the whole group, Slytherin and Harry’s friends, to laugh as Harry’s face went deep red. He couldn’t believe Riddle had just said that.

**–7RWHIIR–**

Harry looked sadly at the runes on the floor of the Room of Requirements. Riddle had finally managed to find the spell that had sent Harry to the past and was now taking care of the incantation that would sent him back to the future. He would miss his friends. He would miss so many people in here…

“Are you going to tell me how you got that scar?” Riddle asked as he made the drawings on the floor.

Harry looked at the sixteen years old boy and then away. Couple of days ago someone had hexed him from behind in Hogsmead. By the times his friends had turned to the attacker the person had disappeared… but Harry had seen his robe and he knew who he was. Harry had been lucky to survive.

“Someone who thinks that you’re too dangerous and is afraid that the reason you give me attention is because I’m as dangerous as you.”

Riddle looked up frowning.

“You’re not going to explain that, are you?” Harry shook his head. Riddle sighed and stood. “It’s ready… am I alive in your timeline?”

“Hmm? Yes.” Harry answered without thinking twice.

Riddle nodded and pushed Harry to the middle of the runes before getting out and starting the incantation.

**–7RWHIIR–**

Voldemort looked at Jareth Cake Sarah as the teen appeared before him. Sarah hadn’t needed to know that the spell Voldemort had found that would send Sarah’s back would also send him directly to wherever Voldemort was. It had been half a century, he had almost lost hope of ever living long enough to see his Sarah again.

“Autch.” Sarah mumbled as he stumbled to the floor.

“I see that 50 years haven’t change you much, Sarah.”

Sarah looked up at once, his green Avada Kedavra eyes turning to Voldemort’s red blood ones.

“Voldemort…”

“Welcome back.”

“But…”

“Did you really think I would send you back to the ‘future’ Hogwarts where I wouldn’t be able to get to you?” Sarah’s eyes grew as he stood. “Besides if Dumbledore would see you now he would know that Harry Potter and Jareth Sarah are one and the same.”

Sarah didn’t argue that, lowering the wand he had raised.

“Is any of my old group still alive?”

Voldemort shook his head and stood.

“Follow me.”

Sarah did just that and Voldemort guided him to a room where 8 portraits were. Sarah entered only for his eyes to grow, he looked back at Voldemort surprised.

“As soon as Harry Potter disappeared from this timeline I knew that he had to be Jareth Sarah so I added your parents to the group. It wasn’t easy to find portraits of your group on how they looked like when you were in Hogwarts, but I did it.”

Sarah blushed.

“Thanks…”

“Just kiss him already, Cake!” Charlus Potter exclaimed from his portrait making Sarah’s face go even redder.

Voldemort smirked amused.

“What do you say we disapparate out of here?” he asked, making the group of portraits to burst out laughing and Sarah nod embarrassed.

“With one condition.”

“What is it?” Voldemort wondered.

“No more pick up lines.”

Voldemort laughed and nodded, walking out the room with his Sarah.

“Are you ever going to tell me who dared to put that scar on your neck?” Voldemort asked.

That horrid scar had been the reason Voldemort had been so haste in sending the other male back to his timeline. Someone had attempted at his life and Voldemort wasn’t strong enough to protect him back then but his future self would’ve. As much as it had hurt to be away from the other boy, as much as it had killed him inside, as much as he had to keep his mind occupied with other things to stop himself from pulling Sarah back to his timeline, it was for Sarah’s safeness.

“Dumbledore.” Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. “Just promise me that nothing will happen to my Godfather and my friends from this timeline.”

“As long as I have a say in the matter nothing will happen to them.” Voldemort promised before apparating away, he had an old fool to make pay for touching his only good thing.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pick up lines used were taken from a tumblr post. <http://riddikulusnicole.tumblr.com/post/5398518383/86-harry-potter-pick-up-lines>

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Daughter of HV as she is just as innocent as Harry  
> and to RiddleSnape who wouldn't shut up until i named Harry cake


End file.
